The Cancer Center at Michigan State University proposes to pursue planning and development for the establishment of a consortium cancer center. The current year cancer research base upon which such a center can be developed is over $6 million in peer-reviewed support. The proposed consortium center will be under the leadership of Michigan State University. Other consortium members include the Michigan Department of Public Health; the American Cancer Society, Michigan Division; and hospitals in eight communities across Michigan. A clinical trials consortium has been active since 1975, encompassing 27 hospitals and 83 physicians in eight communities. To date, Michigan State University has approved the initiation of the cancer center, has provided start-up funding, has supported the recruitment of a director, and has supported the development of an organizational structure. With the framework in place, we now propose to develop research programs from our funded projects. Unique areas of strength in cancer research include: 1 - cancer prevention, control, and care in rural populations; 2 - environmental carcinogenesis; 3 - home care and family caregiving; and 4 - social and economic costs of cancer and cancer care. Our objective during the proposed three year planning process is to phase in the coordination of faculty cancer research under the cancer center, followed by expansion of research into community settings in collaboration with our consortium partners. One major objective of developing a consortium cancer center is to build upon the land grant mission of Michigan State University by establishing direct translational components in each of our research programs.